


Don't You Recognize Me?

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Demon, Drabble, Gen, Hunting, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: This was just a normal hunt, Just a low-level demon...





	Don't You Recognize Me?

It was just a normal hunt. A demon was going around sticking it to humans. It should've been easy, in and out type of thing.

The rolled up in the Impala and started digging. They talked to the police, got what they needed. It didn't take long to find the demon, he was in a dirty cheap motel with another victim. 

She was strung up, her arm over her head and her head slumped down. Blood was trailing her neck, a path that started at her mouth. She was a pretty blond thing that looked vaguely like Mary Winchester. 

The demon was carving her up when Sam and Dean showed up. They kicked down the door and held up their weapons. 

The demon turned around, his hands up and a knife dangling loosely from his hands. He had dark hair, brown eyes and was wearing a gray undershirt, plaid flannel, and a leather jacket. 

"Put it down!" Dean demanded.

"Come on now, Dean. Don't be that way." The demon smirked.

"Shut up and do what he says." Sam snapped.

"Sam, I thought your tone of voice would've gotten better. You've had years to work on it."

"How the hell would you know that?" Dean growled, "And put the freaking knife down!"

"What's a'matter, Dean?" The demon had a disgusting smirk on its face as its eyes slipped to black, "Don't recognize your own father?"


End file.
